lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mourning After
The Mourning After is the tenth episode of Season 1. Writer * Michelle Lovretta Synopsis While investigating a baffling sex-related murder case, Bo comes into contact with Saskia, a strong, sensuous Succubus who has much to teach her. The two become fast friends, but as they work together to solve the case Saskia reveals her true dark Fae colours, which tests the limits of this newfound friendship...and Bo's own inner bad girl. Kenzi – feeling a bit left out due to Bo’s new gal pal – joins forces with Trick in a race against time to save The Dal Riata. Plot Bo and Kenzi are cleaning and polishing weapons. When Kenzi asks Bo if she wouldn't rather be "waxing Mr. Dyson's sword tonight" Bo tells her that their relationship is in limbo at the moment and they're taking things slowly. She admits they're great together, but the relationship is also a lot of work. Kenzi tells her that they need to get out more. A couple is walking in an alley and when the man (Carter) begins to leave, the woman, Allison, asks him if he wanted to come back to her place for a drink. The next morning she awakens to find that he is gone. Seemingly depressed, she goes to draw a bath and then writes the words "whore" "skank" "slut" on the window panes, shaming herself; then grabs a hairdryer, turns it on, and drops it into the bathtub, electrocuting herself to death. Dyson and Hale investigate the scene and conclude that her death was a suicide. Refusing to believe that she would kill herself, her sister, Collette, contacts Bo and Kenzi for help because their private investigation flyer states that they take cases that no one else would believe in. She tells them that her sister had been a strong person and she had not seen signs of depression in her. The two lived together and the last voicemail from her was to let her know not to rush home because she'd met a great guy and was feeling optimistic. Bo and Kenzi accept the case. Bo goes to see Dyson and Bo finds out that Allison had held the hairdryer under the water, making Bo think that someone had controlled her and it had been a Fae kill. Dyson told Bo that he couldn't do more with normal police resources without raising flags and the most he could do was give the evidence to the Light Fae lab to be analyzed. He told Bo that she had to talk to Lauren. Reluctantly, Bo goes to see Lauren and the two are formal and awkward with each other. Lauren had what Dyson sent her analyzed and informed Bo that the initial analysis indicated that Allison had written the graffiti herself. If she had been killed through some kind of feeding, she didn't immediately recognize it; but she told Bo that there were are least a dozen types of Fae that fed on anxiety, despair, desperation, and other such emotions. The cause of death was determined to be a myocardial fibrillation from the electrocution. When she adds that Allison had sex about an hour before her death and that it appeared consensual, Bo retorts that she was not so sure she trusted her judgment on sexual matters. She then asked Lauren a rhetorical question about one party thinking a connection was real, while the other party had manipulated them into bed to "impress" their boss. Hearing this, Lauren answers "I don't know how many different ways I can tell you that I'm sorry" and asked Bo to let her explain herself, but Bo rejects Lauren and leaves. Kenzi, meanwhile, has gone to The Dal and asked Trick for a drink. Telling her he's busy at the moment, he gives her a bottle of liquor to help herself. Suddenly, a man appears and exclaims loudly, "Fitzpatrick McCorrigan of Clan Fin Arvin! This is your 24-hour warning, Fitzpatrick." The man, Valentine, was there to reclaim possession of an item and Trick told him to step back until invited, to which Valentine agreed to return at midnight. Bo then arrives at the bar and takes the drink Kenzi was trying to enjoy, drinks it, and urges Kenzi to leave with her. The two go to Collette and Allison's apartment and while Bo was talking to Collette, Kenzi looked around the place. Collette leaves and Bo found matchbooks from a local bar called "Crimson" and receipts that showed Allison had been there the last three Fridays. The two decide to go to check out the bar. As they enter the bar a woman struts in behind them. Inside the bar a private speed dating event is about to start and the male host urged them to come in and take their seats. The woman watches them go inside the private room. Bo and Kenzi grab name tags and join the event. After a few "dates" in which Bo used her succubus touch trying to get someone to tell her about Allison, the woman sits down at Bo's table. She grabs Bo, pulled her to her, kissed her and drew her chi. She told Bo that she had ten seconds to tell her why she was hunting on her turf. The woman leaves and Bo follows her outside into the alley, with Kenzi behind her. The woman told Bo that she was new in town and wasn't planning on a turf war right out of the gate, and if the bar was her place it was "just plain rude of you not to mark your territory." Bo told her that she was the only succubus she had ever met and the woman asked how that was even possible. Bo said it was a long story and offered to buy her a drink, and they all go back inside the bar. The succubus informed Bo that their species gravitated to sexier places and were "big in Berlin." She told Bo she should come with her sometime and she would introduce her around. When she asked Bo what she did and Kenzi answered that she was a private investigator, Bo explained that she rented out her "persuasion" to people who needed help in finding loved ones. Hearing this, the woman laughed and told Bo that succubi did not work, and she had much to teach Bo. Kenzi then told Bo it was time to leave and Bo told her to take the car because she was going to stay a little bit longer to "pick" the woman's brain. Kenzi returned to The Dal and becomes miffed at Trick not paying attention to her. Trick apologized and told her that he was under a lot of pressure and needed her help. She follows him to his private chamber and he tells Kenzi that he had in his possession something valuable called the Coin of Jahayla. He and Valentine had found it together long ago and had agreed to alternate possession of it every hundred years, and it was his turn to return it but it was missing. He told Kenzi that he knew a ceremony that would track down the coin, but it required a human female to complete it because the particular Fae he needed help from only spoke to female humans. Kenzi agreed to help. Back at the bar, Bo asked the succubus if she had ever seen Allison before, and the woman replied that she recognized her but had never talked to her because she wasn't her type. The woman tells Bo that if anyone is hunting on her territory she wanted to know about it and volunteers to help Bo solve the case, saying that the sooner the case was solved, the sooner she could teach Bo the ways of succubi. They go back into the private room and Bo asked the host, Bertram, if there had been any strange men at the event and any complaints from other women. He responded that he had an "industry-leading screening process" and that Allison had been a star client, a great conversationalist that made men fell welcome. Bo asked to see the list of men from the nights Alllison was at an event but he refused, and Bo then used her succubus touch to get him to give her the list. Bo and the succubus leave. Bo called Dyson and told him she had names of the men Allison met while speed dating in the last few weeks and asked if he could run a background check on them. Dyson agreed to do it. Bo and the succubus go back to Bo's place and the latter is appalled at seeing where Bo lives. When she asked Bo who she had been on the phone with and Bo replies that it was a Light Fae riend, the woman tells her she is Dark Fae and asked Bo to keep the Light out of her business. Bo consented. The succubus was willing to tell Bo anything she wanted to know. Bo asked her if her (Bo) being a succubus meant that her real mother was also a succubus. The succubus responded that it was probable, or her father could have been an Incubus. She informed Bo that Fae genetic lineage was complicated. One or both of her parents were probably sex-chi eaters, but there was also a variety of them such as the Lilin, Yuki-onna, and Rusalka. When Kenzi returned home she asked the woman if two succubi having sex-chi together would cancel each other out, and the succubus replied that she was not attracted to her own kind. She described herself as a "novelty whore." When she rose to leave, Bo confirmed that they would meet the next day at Collette's apartment. After she left, Kenzi asked Bo why she was talking to her about the case because she could be involved, and Bo responded that she knew a succubus kill when she saw one and was not how Allison had died, and that she'd also had heterosexual sex that night. Kenzi then describes Bo hanging out with the other succubus as a contact high and Bo replied that she was the only one of her kind that she had ever met and wanted to see where meeting her would go. Later that night, Collette opens her front door and screams in horror. The next day Bo meets with Dyson at the police station and tells her that all the speed daters had come up clean. However, he had dug a little deeper and found that in the past five years a dozen single women had committed suicide, and all had left the same type of graffiti before killing themselves. It was a definite pattern and Collette had been right. Dyson told Bo that he could not get officially involved any more, but if she needed his help he would be there. Bo let herself and the succubus into Collette's apartment. They find her dead on the couch with a bottle of pills on a table next to her and the words "dirty slut" "whore" and "filthy whore" written on several surfaces. When Bo told the succubus that Allison had written the same kind of graffiti, she answered that they had to get out of there. When Bo asked why, she replied that it was an Albaster that was behind it. Back at The Dal, Trick has gathered the items he needs for the ceremony and told Kenzi they would need salt from the pyrenees and bull tallow, and warned her not to look into the Fae's eyes for too long because Lightning Birds hated it. He said to her that witch doctors swore by their eggs for finding lost or stolen goods, and he needed Kenzi to talk the Fae into giving her one of her eggs. She was the only one who could do it because Lightning Birds could not be seen or heard by any other Fae. He explained to Kenzi that to prevent the Coin of Jahayla from not being transferred between them, he and Valentine had put up collateral and The Dal was Trick's. Kenzi told Trick that they would not let him lose The Dal and Trick told Kenzi to return to The Dal at sundown. The succubus informed Bo that Albasters are the succubi's natural enemies. While succubi fed off from and created sexual pleasure, Albasters did the same but with sexual shame. They mostly fed from women and caused massive guilt over any kind of sexual behavior, leading their victims to shame spirals, eating disorders, and suicide. A "baby Fae" like Bo was totally outmatched against one. Bo, however, was determined to find the Albaster that made Allison and Collette kill themselves, and the succubus agrees to accompany her. When Kenzi returns home Bo asked her if she still had the card from the photographer at Crimson. Kenzi goes to the photographer's website and they search for candid photographs of Allison on the night she died. They find one of her with the man she took home with her and the succubus recognized him, telling them he was a pickup artist that hit on lonely women at the end of the night. Kenzi then left to meet with Trick. In Trick's chamber, thunder crashes and lightning strikes the floor. Trick began putting things in a bag and when Kenzi asked what he was doing he explained that Lightning Birds were like magpies and liked to steal shiny things from the people they helped. Kenzi tried to negotiate a deal with Trick in return for helping him, calling herself an entrepreneur, and Trick countered that she was a thief. He agreed to her offer to forgive her tab and provide free drinks for life, but with nothing that was "top shelf". When he told her to get comfortable because waiting for the Lightning Bird was going to take a while, the Fae arrived and Kenzi curtseyed before her. The colorful Fae, covered with sparkling lights, shook her head at the sight of Kenzi and said, "Oh, lord." At Crimson, Bo and the succubus find Carter, the man Allison was last seen with. They both come up to him on the dance floor and begin to dance with him. Back at Trick's chamber, the Lightning Bird is walking around taking items and putting them inside her bag. She told Kenzi that she could call her Gloris and that she always liked humans and to never ask her for anything. Pointing at Trick, she remarked that he probably wanted one of her eggs. Kenzi endeared herself to Gloris and convinced her to give up one of her eggs in exchange for a future favor from Trick. Trick (who couldn't see or hear Gloris) agreed to the bargain and Gloris gave Kenzi a still-warm egg. She then announced that she had to return to her nest, but before leaving commented that she didn't know why he (Trick) had wasted his time calling her when he could get whatever he wanted if he just wrote in his book of blood again. As she is about to depart she said to Kenzi "Well, the most powerful are always the most stubborn, hmm?" and disappeared with a bolt of lightning. When Trick asked what it was she had said, Kenzi smiled but remained silent. Bo and the succubus take Carter to the alley outside the bar and using their powers find out that he had not killed Allison. The succubus chi-sucks him and Bo stops her, calling her by the name Saskia. When she told Saskia that she was going to kill him, Saskia told Bo to watch and learn, and returned the chi back into him. Bo stood watching in amazement. Saskia then asked Carter if he knew who had killed Allison and he swore that she was alive and sleeping when he left her. The two leave him and as they're walking away Bo asked Saskia how she was able to bring him back, and could she also do it, and Saskia replied that she had much to teach Bo. Back at The Dal, Trick performed the ceremony using Gloris' egg and an amulet, and finds out that the coin is in a cemetery. Trick goes to get flashlights and call Hale to provide the "muscle". Bo returned home, talking on her cellphone, leaving Saskia a message about getting together the next day. When she took off her jacket a voice from behind broke the silence, saying "Hello, whore", and Bo turned around to find Bertram at the doorway. He was the Albaster and when she asked him what he was doing there he responded that she had been asking for it when she "pulled that little whorish trick at the bar and revealed yourself." Her cellphone then began to ring and it was Saskia returning her call but Bo didn't answer it. Trick, Kenzi, and Hale entered a crypt in the cemetery and opened a sarcophagus. They found the remains of the dead in it but no coin. Kenzi then confirmed with Trick that the egg had showed him where the coin was at the exact moment he'd asked, and upon seeing red flowers on the sarcophagus told the two of them that she knew where the coin was and to follow her. Back at The Clubhouse, Bo is using her succubus power against Bertram but it has no effect on him. He begins to overpower her with his touch and, sliding to the floor, she struggles against his power. Saskia appears as he is about to finish her off and charged at him. She sucked his chi, weakening him, then threw him across the floor. Rushing to Bo's side, she helped her revive and told her that she had become worried when she hadn't answered her phone. She then transferred some of her chi into Bo, restoring her strength. When Bo rose to her feet and they looked at Bertram lying on the floor, Saskia asked what she was thinking and Bo replied that he was not going to like the threesome at all. At The Dal, Valentine is taking stock of the furnishings he is about to appropriate and was saying "It's time, old friend" to Trick as Kenzi came up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder and said "J'accuse", telling him he had pulled a fast con. She told Valentine that whatever coin he had given Trick one hundred years ago it was a dissolving fake, and he'd had the Coin of Jahayla the whole time; and that he had visited the cemetery that afternoon and left behind the red flowers. Objecting to her accusation, Valentine asked Trick if he was going to listen to "this human's tripe", and Trick replied "Very closely, as should you." Kenzi then said she could prove what she had figured out and asked Hale to frisk Valentine; upon which Valentine gave up and took the coin out of the inside pocket of his jacket, put it on the bar counter and left The Dal. At Bo's, Bertram has been placed on a chair and restrained with duck tape. Bo then began teasing him, and Saskia kissed and chi-sucked him, seducing and teasing him sexually. When he asked Saskia for more, she looked down on him and said "Admit it. You like that, don't you?" Bo began stroking his head, using her succubus touch, and told him, "You're a pathetic hypocrite and now you know it, huh?" Having had enough, she told Saskia that she was done with him and was calling Dyson, and when Bo stepped out of the room with her back turned to them, Saskia chi-drained Bertram. Saskia told Bo that she did to him what he deserved. When Bo told her to bring him back, Saskia laughed, replying that he tried to kill Bo and that was "not cool". When Saskia asked her what the problem was since she had killed before, Bo responded that she had done it for survival and self-defense, but Bertram was tied up and helpless, calling the chi-draining murder. Saskia answered that according to Bo what he had done was murder and she preferred to call what she had done an execution. Saskia informed Bo that Bertram was Dark Fae and she had attacked one of her own clan to protect her. Succubi stuck together and if the Dark found out what she had done they would make her pay for it. When Bo told Saskia that she couldn't leave because she didn't know how to bring him back yet and couldn't do it without her, Saskia told Bo to come with her because there was so much she had to teach her. Bo responded that she (Saskia) was not who she'd thought she had been; and Saskia replied that she had higher hopes for her, too. Before leaving she told Bo, "When you're ready to learn more about yourself, come find me." As Bo tried to keep Bertram from dying, Dyson called and she asked him for help. Bertram's body is at the Light Fae medical facility and when Dyson told Bo that he was not one of theirs, Bo informed him that he was Dark Fae. Dyson responded that it complicated things, but Bertram had pursued her and even the Dark would agree that she had the right to defend herself in her own home. Lauren told Dyson that they had to make that clear to The Morrigan. He told Bo that he would handle it and make it go away, at which Bo hugged him tightly and said "I wish you could" while Lauren looked on, then she broke away and left the facility. Kenzi was sitting on the sofa at The Dal and Trick asked her if she was planning on moving in. When she replied that there was no rush to go home, he asked her what was going on between her and Bo. Kenzi responded that it was nothing, Bo was just busy making new friends. Trick then told Kenzi that a little bird had once told him that people rarely took you for granted unless you let them. Kenzi countered that a lightning bird once told her something about him, too. That he was powerful and could make things happen with something called a 'book of blood'. Kenzi told Trick that it took a con to know a con and he had secrets, to which Trick replied that she had a wild imagination, and told her to go home and remind Bo why she needed her. When Kenzi arrived home, Bo was lying in bed. As Kenzi is jokingly telling Bo that she had a big B.F.F. competition with Trick, Bo rose and hugged Kenzi. Kenzi asked Bo if she was ok, and Bo replied that she'd had a rough night, and had missed her. Kenzi asked Bo if she wanted to talk about it, and Bo responded that they always talked about her, and she wanted to hear about "Kenzi's latest adventures." As Kenzi began to tell her about the egg, "lady-bird person", and "a crazy guy named" Valentine, Bo's eyes wandered towards another room and she saw Saskia's red leather jacket on a chair. Songs and Music * 2001 Arabian Nights by Adrenalin Music / The Music People * Anything Matters by Apollo Live Music / The Music People * Best Of Me by Morningwood * Closer by Musichouse / The Music People * Feel Alright by Focus Music / The Music People * Girls Are Crazy ''by Evren * ''Help Me by Focus Music / The Music People * Spend Some Time by Johanna Sillanpaa * Killarney by Abaco Music / The Music People * My Front Door by Metro Electro * Nothing by Stereo Science feat. Life Bitter Soul * Outward Bound by Cavendish Music / The Music People Trivia Category:Episodes:Season 1 Category:Songs and Music